The supply of detergent-range alcohols (C12-C18), which are widely employed as hydrophobes in the manufacture of surfactants has become very tight recently, thus causing a rise in their cost. To offset the effects of the supply situation relative to detergent-range alcohols, manufacturers of surfactants may desire to seek out lower-cost hydrophobes. One alternate to the use of detergent range alcohols is methyl esters. However, the alkoxylation of methyl esters is more difficult than the alkoxylation of alcohols, and require a different catalyst system.